


To Bell a Chat

by Writers_Muse



Series: One-Shots (And Two-Shots) ^_^ [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is a Little Shit, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrien is Horny, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Tease, Moving In Together, No Smut, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Suggestive Themes, Tags Are Hard, light BDSM elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Muse/pseuds/Writers_Muse
Summary: Marinette and Adrien are finally moving in together, if only this kitty could focus.





	To Bell a Chat

**Author's Note:**

> It's one-shot time!  
> Marinette is excited to be unpacking their things together, but Adrien had other perks in mind when he thought of living with his girlfriend.  
> Rated T for suggestive themes.

Marinette did her best to suppress a giggle as Adrien nuzzled her neck with his nose, the sensation almost a tickle.  She looked down with an amused smirk at the face hidden by her chin, tapping his cheek with a single finger.

“Naughty kitty.”

She could see (and feel) the grin spreading on his face as he mumbled into her skin.

“Mmm.  Challenge accepted, Bugaboo.”

Marinette’s snort turned into a gasp as the grip of his hands on her waist tightened, pulling their bodies closer together.  A low purr began to vibrate in his chest cavity, which was flush against her own. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back slightly, pulling a whine out of her feline partner-slash-boyfriend.  His closed eyes slowly opened but remained narrow, the light behind them mischievous, his expression inconvenienced.

“You know we have things to do right now, Kitty.”

The man in front of her blinked slowly, a half-rueful, half-smouldering smirk playing at his lips.

“Indeed, Buginette.  I can think of a few things I would like to be doing right now.”

She felt a hand trail down her side at a tantalizingly slow pace, reaching behind her to teasingly glide over her backside, then lower to grip the back of her thigh and lift her leg to his hip.  Warmth pooled in her gut, a flutter in her stomach, as her heart beat faster. Eyes burning, he leaned forward to capture her lips, but his own were met with a finger instead.

“Nah-ah,” Marinette tutted, hoping he didn’t catch the hitch in her voice as she lowered her leg to the ground, ignoring the shiver that went through her as she felt a distinct shape pressed against her abdomen.

At the shake of her head, Adrien pursed his lips in a pout, inciting a low chuckle to emanate from the girl’s throat.

“Not now,” she chastised.  “Come on.” And she handed him a box.  “Put some of this stuff away.”

The blond begrudgingly parted from her, grabbing the box with his own hands, a disappointed frown on his face, which Marinette ignored, turning away to grab another box of her own.

Adrien released a dramatic sigh.

“You know, princess, this stuff isn’t going anywhere.  We could easily do this later.” The girl didn’t bother to turn around, knowing that, despite his reluctance, he was doing as she asked.  A satisfied smile lit her face.

“We can do a lot of things later,” was her response, which was met with noise that sounded like a cross between a groan and a whine.  “Besides,” she continued bending over to reach a low shelf, “I thought you were excited to move all our stuff in together. How can you get so worked up over that, and then not actually want to do the work when the time comes?”

“Marinette~” he lilted, voice coming closer.  

She didn’t turn around, intent as she was putting books and knickknacks on the shelves, so it startled her slightly when two hands landed on her hips.  

“There are a _lot_ of things that I’m more excited about as far as living together than having all our possessions in their proper places.”  

Something soft brushed against her shoulder just before she felt a light kiss being pressed to the back of her neck.  Placing the last book away, she turned, a glint sparking in her eyes.

“Is that so, Chaton?”  The man in front of her nodded very solemnly.

Tapping his nose again with her finger, Marinette retreated from his reach, opening some of the dresser drawers to put her clothes away.  She heard a sigh somewhere behind her, followed by the sound of shuffling objects.

The raven-haired woman hummed thoughtfully.  

“I wonder just how I should teach my impatient little kitty the value of patience?  What do you think, Minou?”

All audible movement abruptly ceased.  With an alluring look, Marinette turned around to view her partner.  The blond man stood stock still in the middle of the room, hands suspended in air, holding a shirt above a stack of folded clothes, mouth parted and pupils blown wide.

Prowling closer, Marinette slowly approached the bed where Adrien was standing, taking the shirt from his still hands and tossing it to the side.  She watched him watch her, cocking her head and waiting.

“I- I don’t know, my lady,” he said, followed by a gulp.  “I- I guess you’ll have to teach me a lesson.”

“Mm,” she purred, leaning closer to his face, his eyes never leaving hers.  “I think you’re right, Kitty.” Then, without any warning, she pulled the shift dress she was wearing over her shoulders, dropping it to the floor as Adrien took in the sight of her, eyes glazed and focused intently on her body.  “You see,” she continued, voice dropping low, “I planned to show you this later, but since you’re so impatient, I guess you’ll just have to learn to how to look-” and she lightly slapped a hand that was reaching up to touch her garments “-but not touch.”

Adrien flicked his eyes up to hers, by all appearances, absolutely tortured.

“I- I’ve never seen this one before, my lady,” he uttered, voice weak and breathless as he looked back down at what she was wearing.

“That’s because I made it just for the occasion,” she responded, knowing full well exactly what his gaze was focused on.  Marinette raised a finger, flicking the small gold bell at the apex of the deep v of her neckline. “Do you like it?”

The broken man nodded mutely, fingers twitching at his sides as though itching to reach out and trace over the lace material of her body suit.

It was all black, of course, a one-piece made of a fine, delicate chantilly lace.  It’s neckline plunged deep below her sternum, held up by strips of lace that became progressively narrower as they reached the shoulders.  The back was more strap than lace, which only covered a portion of her lower back before transitioning into a thong. In reality, it concealed absolutely nothing from sight, all the more sexy and enticing because it left nothing to the imagination, yet somehow obstructed all from plain view.

Marinette turned to walk away, satisfied that the piece of lingerie had the intended effect, a pleased smirk lighting her face when she heard Adrien make a choked sound.  He always did love to look at her ass.

Before she could walk away though, she found herself hauled backward, landing with a bounce on the bed, blond man above her with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

“You’re wearing my bell,” he stated.

Marinette did an inner cheer of victory.  She knew how possessive it made Adrien to see her in Chat Noir-inspired garb.

“I am.”

“Maybe it’s my princess who needs to learn a lesson,” he countered, holding her wrists above her head with a single hand, running the other up the side of her lace-covered body.  Marinette felt her face flush as her heart rate jumped, a distinct wetness suddenly developing between her legs. “Maybe she needs to be punished for being such a tease.”

The woman below him swallowed in anticipation.  On impulse, she rolled her hips upward, drawing a shuddering gasp from the man holding her in place.

“P- perhaps I do.”  

The smirk that covered his features was positively sinful.  He rolled his hips in return, and Marinette’s eyes fluttered briefly closed.

“Mmm,” he hummed, leaning down to kiss a trail down the center of her chest.  A deep, rumbling purr began emitting from Adrien’s chest. “It’d be my _purr_ -leasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave me a comment and let me know how you liked it!  
> <3 Muse


End file.
